In The Library
by SeoulG
Summary: "Hoseok hyung !"/ "Nuguseyo ?" / "Hiyaaaa !"/ "Apa aku mengganggu kalian ?" / "Apa kau ingin pulang karena sudah tahu siapa diriku ?"/ A BTS FIC ! For Phylindan's birthday.


SeoulG Present

In The Library

.

.

Bangtan Boys © BigHit Entertainment

In The Library © SeoulG

Copyright © 2014

_"You'll go when you're looking for your pencil."_

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menenggelamkan dirinya di ujung barat dengan memunculkan warna jingga yang manis. Membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya merasakan kehangatan dari cahaya terakhir yang ia pancarkan. Dan juga membuat salah satu mahasiswa universitas ternama di Seoul itu berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor kampusnya yang mulai gelap. Park Jimin –nama mahasiswa itu – berlari menuju perpustakaan sambil membawa tas dan beberapa kantung –entah apa isinya – seolah-olah tiada hari esok untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan. Mengapa begitu ? Salahkan saja dosennya yang killer itu memberinya tugas paper ilmiah untuk dikumpulkan besok ditengah kesibukan Jimin sebagai anggota senat. Alasannya adalah untuk memperbaiki nilai Jimin yang anjlok, namun menurut Jimin dosennya ingin balas dendam. Ah, sudahlah. Balas dendam itu menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan, kekeke.

Kembali ke Jimin.

Namja sipit itu tengah membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan susah payah dikarenakan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

Cklekk !

Pintu kaca itu pun terbuka, menampilkan suasana remang-remang yang membuat bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri. Demi tugasnya, ia mengabaikan rasa takut yang menghantui dirinya. Ia menyapu pandangannya sekeliling ruangan, dan… Gotcha !

"Hoseok hyung !"

Yang dipanggil hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendengus. "Tumben sekali kau kemari," ledek Hoseok. Ya, Jimin hampir tidak pernah memasuki perpustakaan karena dia lebih suka mencari tugas dari internet. "Song seonsaengnim menyuruhku membuat paper tentang perusahaan ritel, dan ia menyuruhku mencari bahan dari perpustakaan atau aku akan mengerjakan dua kali lipat," ujar Jimin malas sambil mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Hoseok. "Huh, aku bertaruh alasannya pasti untuk memperbaiki nilaimu yang –katanya – anjlok itu kan ?" tebak Hoseok. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan prilaku dosen killer itu jika ingin balas dendam. "By the way, aku juga disuruh membuat paper olehnya dan harus dikumpulkan besok. Ia menyuruhku membuat paper tentang pengaruh kurs terhadap nilai saham," gerutu Hoseok. Jimin hanya manggut-manggut. Tetapi dalam hatinya ia senang karena akan ada yang menemaninya mengerjakan tugas.

.

.

.

Sunyi senyap.

Keduanya mengerjakan tugas dengan sangat tenang, entah karena konsentrasi atau tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Yang jelas keadaan ini masih berlanjut sampai jam tak terasa telah menunjukkan pukul 23 . 30. Bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta, Jimin memulai ocehannya. "Hyung, apa perusahaan ritel menjual saham pada perusahaan lain ?"

"Hmm… Mollayo."

"Issh, hyung ! Hyung kan satu tingkat diatasku, pasti hyung sudah mempelajarinya," ucap Jimin bersungut-sungut. Ia tidak mengerti dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga mempunyai hyung seperti Hoseok. *digeplak J-hope*

"Ya ! Aku memang tidak tahu, Babo ! Salahkan Song seonsaengnim yang jarang masuk ke kelasku !" Hoseok membalasnya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Jimin sampai harus menutup telinganya demi melindungi telinganya dari penyakit tuli mendadak.

"Hyung menyebalkan !"

"Kau yang menyebalkan, Park Jimin !"

"Hyung !"  
>"Kau, Babo !"<p>

"Issh… Hyuunngg !"

"Terserah !"

Jimin terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai _hyung kuda_nya itu. Namun kekehannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara.

Cklekk !

"Nuguseyo ?" gumam Jimin. Hoseok yang melihatnya ikut-ikutan terdiam, mendengarkan dengan sesama suara itu.

Srekk

Brukk

"Hyung, sepertinya ada orang lain selain kita disini," bisik Jimin. Hoseok hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka terdiam lagi, namun suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Jimin menatap Hoseok seolah memintanya untuk melihat kearah pintu perpustakaan. Mereka akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan…

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Jimin dan Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lega, sampai akhirnya…

Pukk

"Hiyaaaa !"

Seseorang menepuk pundak mereka dan mereka menjerit histeris. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka menoleh kearah 'seseorang' yang menepuk pundak mereka. Mereka melihat seorang siswa berkulit putih pucat, dengan nametage 'Min Yoon Gi' didadanya, oh ! _Sepertinya ia murid baru_, pikir Jimin.

"Ehh… uhm… jweseonghamnida, eung… yoon… gi-ssi, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" Jimin mencoba menstabilkan suaranya dan terlihat tenang. Sama seperti Hoseok yang sedang menstabilkan deru nafasnya karena kaget.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian ?" Tanya Yoongi. Suaranya dingin dan datar. Seolah tidak ada tanda kehidupan dalam suara itu.

Tunggu. Apa mereka dalam bahaya ?

"Ehh, ti… tidak kok, mm… maksudku… apa kau kesulitan mencari sesuatu atau…" Jimin menjawab dengan tergagap dan dibalas perlakuan acuh dari Yoongi. Membuat Jimin terbengong-bengong dengan sikapnya itu.

Jimin terus menatap pergerakan Yoongi dari ekor matanya. Dapat ia lihat kini Yoongi duduk dibangku seberang kirinya.

Hoseok memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan Jimin yang sedang dalam mode 'fanboy' nya dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda akibat insiden 'tepuk bahu' tadi. Semua kembali tenang seperti semula, sampai Hoseok membuat sedikit keributan dengan tak sengaja menjatuhkan pensil yang ia gunakan untuk menghitung ke kolong mejanya. Ia bergegas mengambil pensilnya, dan ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali duduk dengan tegak lalu membereskan peralatannya terburu-buru. Jimin yang melihatnya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Hyung, mau kemana ?"

"Ehm… aku pulang saja ne, Jimin-ah. Ini sudah terlalu larut dan aku takut ibuku khawatir karena tadi ia memintaku untuk pulang jangan terlalu larut," tutur Hoseok gugup. Ia benar-benar **kapok** mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sampai larut malam.

"Ughh… oke hyung. Hati-hati dijalan ne," ucap Jimin. Ia lanjut menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hoseok pun berlalu dari hadapan Jimin dan err… siswa bernama Yoongi tadi.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian…

Triinngg !

Benda persegi berwarna putih itu menyala dalam redupnya ruangan. Menandakan satu notifikasi diterima oleh smartphone milik Jimin.

'Jatuhkan pensilmu, ambil dan lihat kearah bawah namja tadi.'

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Untuk apa Hoseok menyuruhnya seperti itu ? Akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengikuti perintah Hoseok daripada ia penasaran.

Trakk

Pensil berwarna hijau tua itu mendarat mulus diatas lantai. Sekilas Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedang asyik menatap buku yang diletakkan didepannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Jimin pun merunduk untuk mengambil pensilnya lalu melirik kearah kolong meja yang ditempati oleh Yoongi. Seketika itu juga Jimin tersentak dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan melakukan persis seperti yang Hoseok lakukan tadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan hendak berlari sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana ?"

"Eung… Yoongi-ssi… aku pamit pulang dulu ne… tugasku sudah hampir selesai…" jawab Jimin terbata-bata. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Perlahan, ia merasakan hawa yang menguar dari tubuh Yoongi mulai mendekatinya. Jimin mulai komat kamit tak jelas kala Yoongi berbisik di telinganya,

"_Apa kau ingin pulang karena sudah tahu siapa diriku ?"_

.

.

.

.

**END  
>huwaaa ! *nangis kejer*<strong>

**Ff apa ini ! aduhh maafin aku ya readers ! *deep bow***

**Mana summary nya aneh,, aduh semoga ga jadi ff gagal deh ya .-.**

**Tau gak sih yang bikin Jimjim ama hopie kabur gitu aja ? ayo tebak… :D**

**Uhm, sebenernya ini kubuat dalam rangka ulang tahunnya ****Phylindan**** eonnie… saengil chukha hamnida eonnie ! ^^ *telat***

**Maafin aku yaa eonnie kalo hadiahnya ga sebagus yang eonnie pikirin :( Dan ngepostnya kelamaan pula ! haduh, Dongsaeng macam apa aku ini *nangis lagi* T_T**

**Btw soal paper nya Jimjim sama hopie itu aku ngasal loh, abis ga terlalu suka ekonomi *halah* Ketauan deh ya, kalo aku anak ips wkwkwkwk XD**

**Tapi bener loh, gurunya kalo jelasin suka bikin aku ngantuk, jadinya aku ga terlalu dengerin penjelasannya dia u.u *maafin aku bu guru***

**Tapi gapapa, nilai ulangan ekonomi ku 88 loh ! aku ga remed, yeay! *curcol***

**Jadi sebagai penghargaan buat bu u*** , aku masukkin lah ya pelajarannya dia ke ff ini, walaupun aku ga tau bener atau engga itu topic paper nya -.-**

**Oyaa buat yang nungguin katalk tragedy *emang ada?* tungguin bentar dikit lagi yaa… lagi macet nih idenya u.u**

**Aku lagi berusaha buat nyelesein konfliknya semaksimal mungkin 2 chap lagi, kayaknya imposibruu bgt deh ya… udh konflik ny banyak, maksa banget lagi bikin 2 chapter *plakk XD**

**Doain cepat selese ya my lovely readers… ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff serumit itu bwahahahahahh *ketawa nista***

**And Last,**

**Mind To Review ?**


End file.
